comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Long Haul (Earth-7045)
The problem, as Long Haul saw it, is that he gets all the work and very little of the excitement and the glory that goes with being a Decepticon. He knows his job is important; he'd just much rather be on the front lines fighting shoulder to shoulder with fellow warriors than moving supplies and building installations to make sure those warriors continue fighting. Long Haul keeps these secret desires to himself though, as he's smart enough to know Megatron is not likely to be sympathetic and has no patience for grunts who question their orders. Luckily, as an Autobot, he finally got that wish because of Optimus Prime's generosity, even if the "evilness" programmed into him by the Robo Smasher is gone. He still serves as Devastator's crotch, though. Tough break. History Beginnings At the time that Sentinel had taken up the mantle of Prime after the death of Guardian, the Constructicons were the peaceful creators of the beautiful Crystal City on Cybertron, and Omega Supreme was both its guardian and their friend. However, during a science conference, Shockwave secretly used the Robo Smasher to brainwash the Constructicons into serving the Decepticons. Shockwave had done this for a secret army of agents among the Decepticons that would come to serve him if the time called for it. Hauler, on the other hand, would escape and join the Autobots. When Project: Endgame rolled around, the Constructicons were the first group to volunteer for the combiner project. It eventually worked, with the Constructicons being able to merge their frames and minds into the comparatively Hulk-size giant known as Devastator. The many and varying results of Endgame would eventually be utilized in a massive assault against the Autobots and any other resistance on Cybertron, the combiners and the respective teams they formed being chief among them. The Constructicons in particular were sent against their old friend Omega with the Robo Smasher. The group attacked and formed Devastator when Omega's back was turned, the Robo Smasher latching onto the latter's head during the fight. Omega was able to fend off both his attackers, but his mental brush with the Robo Smasher left him filled only with hate for the Constructicons. more to be added Powers & Abilities Long Haul= |-| Pre-Robo Smasher= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Haul truck alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Expert Engineer' *'Construction' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Long Haul is sensitive about his social status. He can be lured into a fight in which he's outmatched if his opponent mocks his job or combat skills. *Long Haul's boredom often interferes with both his combat & work performance. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dumper' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Haul truck alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Laser pistol': a pistol which, naturally, fire lasers. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Tesarus (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:City Builders members (Earth-7045) Category:Constructicons (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Manual class (Earth-7045) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Long Haul